Don't Triple Dot Shawn, Hunter! Alternate Ending
by Cartmanyaoi
Summary: Same as the other, not written by me. This line has the same beginning and a different ending. Enjoy! More of a romance theme towards the end.


"Did you have to answer for both of us?"

"Yes, Hunt. Because you were being a stubborn ass."

"I'm not a stubborn ass!"

"Not right now. But, you probably will be tomorrow."

"…"

"Hunt, do not EVER triple dot me!"

"God! I'll triple dot whoever the hell I want to triple dot!" He replies, his voice heightening two octaves.

"Hunter? What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your voice. It got all high and weird."

"If this is your way of telling me I'm a whore during sex it's-"

"That's not-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"See, there you go again. It's seriously freaking me out."

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day and night. No sex either."

"We'll see…"

••••That Night••••

Shawn kissed Hunter roughly, pushing him onto the counter. Shawn fiddled with his lover's belt buckle, wanting to strip the larger man as fast a possible. Hunter moaned softly, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them off quickly, as Shawn pulled him onto the couch. They kiss briefly and Shawn pulls down his boxers, kissing and biting his thighs. The younger moans, his legs spreading, before he closes them quickly.

"Wait wait wait wait, hng, Shawn-wait stop. No, unh, Shawn, I said no sex…."

"Shhh, Hunt. That doesn't matter now."

"No, Shawn- nnn- Shawn!" He cries out a particular hard bite to his inner thigh, his face reddening at how exposed he was.

Shawn lifts the strong legs onto his shoulders,

"Shawn, stop!" He pleaded, meaning for his words to have more authority behind them, but failing miserably.

"Shawn, no you can't- ah!" Hunter arches at the wet intrusion, his body shivering violently from the PLEASURE as his lover rimmed him.

Shawn nestled in deeper, spreading his thighs wider and driving his lover crazy. "Shawn, PLEASE stop!"

He writhes on the couch, his lover gripping his thighs firmly to hold him in place. But Shawn only continues, pumping the other's manhood, his other hand leaving crescent shaped marks in Hunter's thighs. The blonde arches his back, his release close. He finally cums, several spurts coming out, Shawn finally stopping his torture. "Oh god, Shawn, PLEASE stop now."

"No, Hunt. I told you that you were being a stubborn ass, didn't I? Thus, you will be punished."

He unzips his own pants and wipes some of the cum off of Hunter's abdomen, rubbing it onto his cock. He kisses the younger man's forehead and thrusts in, no prep. And it. Felt. Amazing. The younger however, was screaming his head off as his lover thrusts into him.

Shawn knew he didn't give the larger man enough time to adjust, but at the moment he didn't really care. Blood streamed out of his tight entrance, the blonde crying slightly.

"Shawn, please! Stop, it hurts…"

The older male rolls his eyes, angling himself a bit, hitting his prostate. Hunter whined, his back arching again as his lover skillfully pleases him.

And for the second time that night Hunter comes undone, his hips bucking erratically as he orgasms again.

He feels exhausted, but he realises that Shawn wasn't done yet. He feels exhausted and relief washes over him when the older male pulls out, only for his place to be replaced by a large vibrator. Hunter looks up at his loved one, confusion etched across his features. Shawn only grins before grabbing two more items from his bag. 'Lube.' Hunter observes. He takes this opportunity to get up, only to be pushed back down by his tormentor.

Shawn holds one of Hunter's wrists in place, tying it to his other wrist, effectively binding him. He kneels back onto the couch, wrapping Hunter's legs around his waist and lubing himself up. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Punishing you." He answers plainly, using a very large amount of lube on himself. He sticks a slippery finger in, and scissors around, the toy still in place. Adding two more fingers, Hunter yelps as he's stretched beyond his normal capacity, blood leaking out even more than before. Finally, Shawn stops and pulls the fingers out, but he replaces them with his cock. Hunter REALLY screams at that. He inches away from the older male, trying to escape desperately.

"Shawn, it hurts! Please stop! I won't talk back again! Nngh!"

He scoots further away, Shawn pulls him back though and digs his fingers into the other's hips hard. Shawn pulls out before slamming back in, Hunter's hips spasming as that spot is hit again. "Shawn…." He trails off, the mixture of pain and pleasure too much.

Shawn repeatedly hits that spot, Hunter a writhing mess beneath him. "Shawn!"

Shawn leaned forward, getting even deeper if that was posible. He licked at the smooth chest, biting a nipple. "Shawn!" Hunter mewled.

Oh, how he loved the way Hunter screamed his name. Hunter was his, and only his.

"Mine. You're mine, okay?"

"Nnn…..nngh!"

"Say you're mine, Hunter."

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Hunter knew that the process would be prolonged if he didn't. "I'm-nngh! I'm yours!"

"Scream for me, Hunt."

Shawn hit that spot again and again, Hunter screaming his name the entire time. "SHAWN! SHAWN, UNGH! FUCK!" Head spinning, Hunter finally came for a third time. The blonde closed his eyes in exhaustion, his hips betraying him as he bucked forward to meet the thrusts halfway. The older man felt his orgasm coming close, and wanted-no he NEEDED HIS Hunter's gorgeous eyes open. "Hunt. Open your eyes."

His eyes stayed closed.

"Hunt, open your eyes for me."

His eyes cracked open a bit, wanting nothing more but to go to bed.

"Hunt, I'll add another toy, if you don't open your eyes all the way."

Hunter was just too exhausted to even care. So, Hunt opened his eyes all the way.

"Good boy, Hunt. Here's your reward." He came deep inside the blonde, all the while teasing his chest. He collapses on his love a bit, before steadying himself next to him. "You're perfect," he breathes.

"I like to think so. Considering the fact I enjoyed you RAPING me. How'd you manage that? I thought it was 'punishment'."

"I could never hurt you TOO bad, babe. Plus, your moans turn me on like crazy."

"Shut up," he pouts, face crimson red with embarrassment. He sits up, leaning his face into his palm. "You ejaculate prematurely."

"Well, Hunt considering you came two- no three times from me ass fucking you, I don't think you're one to talk."

The younger of the two sat up some more, holding his arms out.

Shawn stared at him, not knowing what to expect.

"Carry me, please? My booty hurts…."

Shawn sighed and stood up, zipping his fly. He unties Hunter's wrists, hooks his own arms underneath the taller's legs and hoisted him up, carrying him bridal style. "Shawn!"

"What?" He looks down at the man in his arms, slight annoyance painted across his face.

"You've had your clothes on this entire time?! How impersonal! So I have to be buck naked, while you're fully clothed?!"

"Erm- I forgot….? It won't happen again, Hunt…. I swear. I love you…"

"Whatever…. Jerk. Just, let me go to bed. I'm really tired."

Shawn nodded as he gently dropped his groggy sore lover onto the bed. "G'night, sweetheart. Love you….."

He figured the eastern male fell asleep until he heard his response.

"Goodnight, Shawn. I love you too."

Shawn smiled and ran his fingers through Hunter's hair, slipping under the covers with him. He pulled the other man closer to him and let him rest his head on his chest. He resumed running his hands through Hunter's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep tight, baby."

••••••••••••••


End file.
